


An OTT Mythbusters Vid That I Found For You on Youtube

by thingswithwings



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, silly and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Jamie/Adam fluff.
Relationships: Jamie Hyneman/Adam Savage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	An OTT Mythbusters Vid That I Found For You on Youtube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/gifts).

> Back in 2009, toft and I were like two-fifths of the entire Mythbusters RPF fandom. So unlike with most fandoms, we couldn't watch vids or read fic or find much fannish content at all. Never mind good content, we couldn't even watch the worst OTT bad song choice vid we found at the bottom of Youtube, like most decent fandoms. So I made this vid to fill that gap. I'm not sure this vid still makes sense as a concept? Or that it ever did? But the middle part's sweet. 
> 
> n.b. the goal wasn't to say that YT vids are bad, just that usually you could AT LEAST find a BAD vid on YT if you could find nothing else.
> 
> Song is "Jamie" by Weezer.

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?7n0awg2leakafkk)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/weezer/jamie.html)


End file.
